Many electronic devices have been developed for use in numerous commercial fields, such as electronic communications and transportation, to name a few. These electronic devices have elements, defined as power components, mounted on circuit boards or incorporated in integrated circuits that are capable of generating heat when operating. The basic problem that has arisen from this development is that most of these power components of electronic devices over time have tended to become smaller in size and, as a consequence, generate more heat.
Conventional approaches found in the prior art toward solving this basic problem have been explored in the past. For example, one past approach has been to provide a heat-dissipating device comprising of a casing for use in conjunction with a communications apparatus having heat generating power elements. The heat-dissipating casing employs a plurality of cooling fins, alone or in combination with a heat pipe, either directly attached to the bottom of the casing or incorporated as an integral part of the casing. However, such implementation of a heat-dissipating device appears to fail in significantly reducing the temperature of the devices it is coupled with. Not to mention its application is limited and not compatible in certain areas such as the automotive and marine area.
Therefore, there is a long felt, but as of yet unmet, need for a more effective, easy to employ heat-dissipating cooling pad in the art that overcomes the deficiencies of the known art and the problems that remain unsolved.